Typically, a vehicle equipped with a smart vehicle key system may be able to unlock its doors or to activate its ignition system upon detecting a smart vehicle key associated with the vehicle. A user may be able to leave her smart vehicle key in her pockets or in her bag while still being able to unlock doors on her vehicle or to start her vehicle.